


Sleepy Panda

by TabisMouse



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seungri is a brat and Seunghyun indulges him. There are cuddles, feeding and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Panda

Seungri couldn’t sleep. He needed to sleep. He knew he needed to sleep. Non-stop recording in the studio was playing havoc with his body. It was 3 am. He couldn’t sleep. He tossed around on the narrow bed a few times.

The dorm was too quiet, he decided. They didn’t really live here anyways. The CEO didn’t really require it anymore, they were old enough and established enough. The perks of their position, they each had their own residences. Really it was just a place by the studio that they could sleep if they needed during promotional time. And this dorm was actually nicer than their first.

But.

Seungri turned over again and his stomach growled. Frustrated, he kicked at the sheets tangled around his legs. He kicked a few more times for good measure. He was hungry. He pulled his phone off the night stand.

“ _Hyuuuuuuung_ ,” he texted.

Almost instantly his phone buzzed in reply. Seunghyun’s name flashed over the words, “ _You should be asleep, baby_.”

“ _Can’t sleep_ ,” Seungri replied. “ _I’m hungry,_ ” he continued. He pouted his lower lip at his phone. “ _Come feed me_.”

“ _Ya_ ,” Seunghyun replied, “ _I’m working_.”

“ _But hyung I’m huuungry._ ” Seungri texted back.

“ _Hyungie_ ”

“ _Hyuuuunnng._ ”

Seungri waited a minute.

“ _Oppaaaaaaaa_ ”

“ _Ya call Jiyong Oppa - not me,_ ” Seunghyun hated when Seungri called him oppa.

“ _Come feed me._ ”

“ _Go to sleep - I’m still recording._ ”

Seungri pouted harder at his phone. He tossed it onto the bed and kicked his heels a few times for good measure. He was being a brat. He knew it. But he was so tired he couldn’t sleep and his stomach wouldn’t stop rumbling. Seunghyun-hyung had been recording for hours and he was lonely and wanted his boyfriend.

He laid in bed and slowly began to daze in and out of consciousness. At some point he startled at a indecipherable noise somewhere in the dorm. At another he half woke to what he dreamed was his hyung’s hand stroking his cheek.

“Pretty Ri,” his hyung’s voice rumbled in his dream. It sounded just like he loved it, low and raw. The way it sounded when he was exhausted. Seungri half smiled. He loved dreaming of his hyung though he’d prefer a more heated dream. He sank back to sleep until the smell of something cooking made him start up from the bed, stomach rumbling. He wrapped himself in his blanket and padded out of his room.

The smell pulled him down the hallway to the kitchen. Seunghyun was cracking an egg into a large pot of boiling ramyun. Seungri hooked the blanket tighter over his shoulders and shuffled into Seunghyun’s back, plastering his face against it.

“Hyung,” he mumbled, inhaling the dark scent of Seunghyun’s cologne.

“Hello, lovely brat,” Seunghyun said as he stirred the pot. His voice held a hint of laughter. He rotated around to plant a kiss on Seungri’s forehead. “Go sit down,” he said, “I’m almost done.”

Seungri nodded against Seunghyun’s sweatshirt and made his way to the table. He fell into a chair, letting his head tilt back on his neck. His eyes drifted open and shut, bleary and red-rimmed. His hands clung loosely to the blanket protecting him.

Seunghyun placed the steaming pot on the table, sinking down to sit beside Seungri. He nuzzled into Seungri’s ear. “Sleepy panda,” he whispered. Seungri groaned and shifted in his chair till he was half sitting in Seunghyun’s lap.

“Missed you,” Seungri slurred as he reached blindly for his chopsticks. He blinked several times, trying to get his eyes to focus. Seunghyun rumbles a laugh. Seungri tried to glare at him.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he attempted a pout.

Seunghyun’s hands wrapped around his, taking the chopsticks from him. Seungri used his open hand to prop his head up on the table.

“I’m tired,” Seungri protested.

“I can see that,” Seunghyun said dryly. “Open.”

Seungri opened his mouth and warm noodles pressed against his lips. He slurped them in, warmth sinking down into his chest as he swallowed. Seunghyun’s nose pushed against Seungri’s hair.

“My maknae looks so delicious when he eats,” Seunghyun said, as he loaded up another mouthful of noodles on the chopsticks. They continued like that, Seungri slurping blindly at the noodles, Seunghyun taking full advantage of his boyfriend’s sleepy haze to intersperse the mouthfuls with little kisses to lips, cheek, forehead.

Seungri would never have tolerated this sort of treatment when awake so Seunghyun appreciated every bit of it, the warm body in his lap, the sleepy droop of eyelashes just grazing cheekbones, the way the broth of the ramen tasted when kissed from the corner of Seungri’s mouth.

With the noodles half gone Seungri pulled back a fraction and rested his head on Seunghyun’s shoulder.

“Hyung,” he said as he licked at his lips.

“Mmmm,” Seunghyun pushed the sound from deep in his chest so Seungri could feel it.

“Hyung,” Seungri repeated.

“Mmmmm,” Seunghyun hummed a little louder.

“Hyuuuuung,” Seungri’s face scrunched up as he added a whine. He half turned to wrap an arm around Seunghyun’s chest, cupping his neck with gentle, relaxed fingers.

Seunghyun smiled down at his little panda. “What babe?” he whispered, fluttering Seungri’s white hair.

“Thank you,” Seungri mumbled.

“You done?”

Seungri nodded. Seunghyun pushed them back and scooped Seungri up in his arms. Seungri’s head lolled against his chest.

“I know the album is important, Ri,” Seunghyun lectured as he made his way down the hall, making sure to avoid the maknae’s blanket dangling from the slender boy. “You need to make sure you eat and rest, though. No more going this long without sleep again.”

Words drifted up from his chest, “I slept.”

“Naps in the studio don’t count.”

“You’re one to-,” Seungri grunted as Seunghyun settled him onto the bed in the room Seunghyun had claimed. “You’re one to talk,”

“Mmmm,” Seunghyun said as he stood.

Seungri reached up to tug at his hyung’s wrist. He pulled gently.

“I should go back to the studio,” Seunghyun said. Seungri tugged again and Seunghyun let himself fall into Seungri.

Youngbae found them, hours later, entangled in blankets and each other. Both were snoring, he grimaced, loudly.

“Nah,” he whispered into the phone pressed against his ear, “it’ll just be us three for breakfast.”


End file.
